1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blood aerator comprising an aerating vessel having a vessel body provided with port means for a gas- and liquid-tight connection to a blood hose and at least one gas hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such blood aerators are used mainly for the ozonization of blood in autohemotherapy. In that case the blood is supplied into the previously evacuated aerating vessel and is aerated in said vessel and is subsequently infused. For the sake of simplicity only the aeration with ozone will be referred to hereinafter although the aerator in accordance with the invention can be used also for other processes of aerating blood.
In the previous practice, the usual infusion bottles made of glass have been used, which comprise a tubular port that is sealed by a plug made of silicone rubber.
A connection to the patient is made by means of an infusion set, which is introduced into the plug of silicone rubber. The connection to the gas source, usually consisting of an ozonizer, is made by means of a so-called Heidelberger conduit, which is also inserted into the silicone plug. A venting hose is also provided and, optionally, a cannula for a supply of medicaments which may be required and may particularly consist of anticoagulants.
That known aerator can be handled only with great difficulty. Specifically, the various connecting means must be very exactly inserted into the plug. In the usual bottles, the plug is only about 3 cm in diameter. The infusion set alone is about 2 cm in diameter. It must also be kept in mind that the gas supply line is usually connected to an aerating tube, which is immersed almost to the bottom of the bottle. When that tube is damaged owing to the confined space, blood may enter the aerator during the suction phase and may effect considerable damage to the aerator.